firefandomcom-20200223-history
FMC Corporation
FMC Corporation, also known as John Bean or the John Bean Fire Apparatus Division of FMC, was a fire apparatus manufacturer located in four different cities: Lansing (Michigan), Tipton (Indiana), Orlando (Florida) and Oakdale (California). History The origin of FMC fire trucks stretches back to the 1884 formation of the Bean Spray Pump Company in California. Bean designed and built agricultural sprayers for orchards. The company changed its name to John Bean Mfg. Company in 1915 and after purchasing other companies in the food canning industry, changed its name again to Food Machinery Corporation, or FMC. During the Second World War, FMC built tracked amphibious landing vehicles for the US military. In 1948, the name of the company changed to Food Machinery and Chemical Corporation, retaining the same initials. In 1961, it became simply FMC Corporation. FMC continued its military work and was well-known for building the internationally exported M-113 armoured personnel carrier and the M-2 Bradley armoured fighting vehicle. John Bean's involvement in the firefighting industry began in the late 1930's when someone used one of their agricultural sprayers to fight a fire. Once the company became aware of this development, they created a high pressure "fog" system to fight fires. This system was used during the war to fight fires on board US Navy ships. After the war, the company continued production of the Fog Fire Fighter and sold thousands across the United States in the following decades. Most were built on conventional chassis supplied by the fire department. By the mid-1950's, FMC had diversified its offerings to include mini-pumpers, triple combination pumpers and city service ladder trucks. Aerial ladders were added in the 1960's, using ladders built by Grove or Memco. FMC was one of the first manufacturers to use custom chassis built by Spartan Motors. In 1978, FMC acquired California apparatus manufacturer Van Pelt. FMC also produced fire truck fire pumps and pumper bodies, and had an OEM arrangement with Ladder Towers Inc. (LTI) to market aerial ladders. In the early 1980's the fire apparatus division of FMC tried to expand its role in aerial ladders on fire trucks, leveraging the Link-Belt crane division. FMC was ultimately unsuccessful in its expansion into production of aerial ladders. The FMC Fire Apparatus division was also ultimately shut down in 1990 FMC now produces chemicals and is listed on the New York Stock Exchange. The defence (United Defense), oil and gas manufacturing (FMC Technologies) and construction equipment (Link-Belt) divisions were spun off into separate entities. Production Locations John Bean trucks were initially built in Lansing until the mid-1960's. Production was then moved to FMC's complex in Tipton, Indiana, and again in 1986 to Orlando, remaining there until the division was shut down in 1990. Trucks were also built in California at the Bean-Cutler Division in San Jose and later at the Van Pelt plant in Oakdale. Production at Oakdale ended in 1987. See Also *Departments operating FMC and Bean apparatus Sources *McCall, Walter M.P. Illustrated Encyclopedia of American Fire Engine Manufacturers. Hudson, WI: Iconografix, 2009. Category:Defunct American fire apparatus manufacturers